Fan:Maiamon
'Maiamon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Maia comes from the Tolkien legendarium, referring to highly powerful spirits second in rank to the Valar. 'Appearance' Like the Myrdmon before them, a Maiamon is mostly of a certain mold with heavily unique alterations to differentiate between themselves. Unlike their former stage however, the gender ratio is all but balanced between male and female. The males stand at no less than 11' tall, while their counterparts almost never exceed 9'. Streaks of blue overcome the gray and green in the hair as it fully becomes Blue Digizoid, cast permanently into whatever shape it was held in previously. The copper semi-circle splits into five shards hanging in the air above the head like a broken halo, and can be utilized for assault. The purple eyes take on pinpoints of translucent yellow rings along them as the outer blue edge leaks over at points. The visor melts off entirely and wraps around the copper shards, extending the points and hardening into a strong shell around them. The rich brown skin takes on lighter tones across the body and becomes more humanoid, the features graceful and yet streamlined beyond anything a real human could obtain. The threesome of robes retract up and spiral around the arms and shoulders as a multitude of overlapping copper and opal scarves, while the gauntlet over the right arm condenses and retracts into a simple and narrow shield bending around the upper arm capable of expanding. The shell around the middle body and left arm retract up into a narrow shield around the upper arm also capable of expanding down that arm again. For a female Maiamon some of the robe-scarf extends down below the breasts and stretches up to the throat, and on both genders the Crest of Knowledge is inscribed in kanji from many runes along the now exposed left arm. A ribcage of roots forms to the sides of the torso and waist and runs up the back of the spine with pale spikes emerging every few inches along its length, also capable of expanding. The Blue Digizoid loincloth-sections retract into a heavy Blue Digizoid belt and has the same feature as the other retracting sections so far, while the copper pants are overlaid with a full skirt of opal ending at the ground level, and the legs finally bend into normal straight-forward joints. The roots overlapping the sandals turn into copper and opal and streamline further, while the Quintessence Blade changes shape into a tall spear made of copper, opal, and roots entwined together. 'General Information' If the Myrdmon are few and hardly seen, the Maiamon are all but illusions. Only three have taken form from all the Avmon in the world since that race came into being, and the third fell back into a Myrdmon before becoming the terrifying figure Elkormon in time. Their knowledge and prowess with the magical arts rises far higher than any other lesser magician among the races in part simply because of how long they have been working with these aspects, re-imagining creation around. 'Miscellaneous' Out of all the elements they could formerly control, two or three become the prime focus of a Maiamon's assault despite still having the others at hand. Because of this when they clash potentially cataclysmic reactions are born in the localized environment. 'Attacks' *'Tenbatsu': The copper shards are telepathically expelled from Maiamon's presence, being sent into the sky over head to circle and gather speed for long minutes before returning as a series of almost invisible bullets. They are highly lethal and capable of penetrating lesser Digizoid compounds. *'Yon Maryuko': The ten elemental seals spiraling along the head of the spear activate together in a varying sequence, releasing three to four elements at once in a number of focused patterns. *'Zen Expansion': Sends all retracted pieces back into position, gaining metal and shell entwined armor about the arms, chest, and legs. *'Sennin Splash': Gathers lightning around the spear tip and expels it in a violent slash, flooding the area nearby with multiple bolts. 'History' The Maiamon have a long history of working to create a better, more peaceful if pleasant, digital world from outside of the view of their lesser species. To that end they have devised new forms of many old digimon, creating entirely new branches from child to ultimate. Many of their measures were taken in preparation for their once-third member, who later abandoned the form and regressed back into a viral Myrdmon, and eventually obtained the dark evolution into Elkormon. The realization of their respective forces in combat came about over three elusive objects, the Symyl's, and to that end the Maiamon were the eventual victors. Since that terrible hour of conclusion, they have fallen even further out of sight and taken to working entirely from the shadows of history. Their successful paths can be found below; *'Ulmomon' < Umioumon < Mizukimimon < Suimon < Upamon. *'Manjimon' < Tachimon < Kengoumon < Kensmon < Koromon. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction